Child Of Time
by Zeal Mercer
Summary: The Percy Jackson you thought you know is a immortal child of Rhea and Kronos. War is stirring with the younger gods and the old ones. Percy must make one of the hardest decisions of his immortal life. With him in the war how will this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Kronos had just received a starling prophecy, his child would up rise and over throw him. One of them would chop him into pieces and send him to Tartarus just like he did his father, he knew this day would come, his father after all did tell him.

Flashback Time

Kronos grinned madly at what he just did; His father lay before him in to dozens of pieces, he stood around his brothers and sisters, standing in triumph and victory.

The fight was not easy, the old man had put up a fight, but he has grown weaker over time, that is what happens when a primordial stays out of the void for too long.

The armies were endless, but mortals and monsters don't do that well against 12 titans.

A woman with dark hair and light brown skin came up to him, "Brother, was this all worth it, slaying countless mortals and scarring the land just for power?" She asked. "Yes it was, father has ruled far too long, besides, mother wished for me to do it." Kronos said with an excessive amount of venom in his voice.

"I shall take you as my queen and we will rule and remake the world in our image." Came Kronos' thunderous voice.

"Kronos..." A deathly and raspy voice came from a head that was disconnected from its' body.  
"It speaks! "Kronos yelled, clearly mocking the head, and 11 titans laughed in mirth.

"Kronos, you shall pay for what you and your treacherous mother did, I swear on the Styx River." Kronos visibly paled. When his father wanted to get something done, he did it and did it well.

"As you have done to me, the same shall be done to you; your own blood will over throw you, and take over as you have done." These were his last words before he evaporated into an ozone breeze, his essence entering the void.

End flashback

And since that day Kronos has been on edge, and since that day, he was starting to get bored in his immortal life, so he figured that an uprising would be most interesting.

He was currently watching 3 of his 6 children fight; they were always fighting for his attention and his approval.

Hera stood to the right of him, always being a daddy's girl. Hestia was currently tending the hearth; she was usually peaceful unless she had to get involved, meanwhile Demeter was at the garden tending to the plants.

They have decided to fight a battle royale, with no weapons, only fists. Zeus being the most arrogant and inexperienced ran towards Hades.

They really hated each other, with Hades being the oldest boy and Zeus being the youngest boy.

Zeus swung a fist and Hades ducked under the blow with ease, enraging and stunning Zues. Zeus, stunned that he had missed, didn't notice the fist coming straight to his face. The blow caught him by surprise and knocked him off his feet.

Angry that he had been hit, Zeus' electric blue eyes started creating flashes of lightning in them. "Ahh!" Zeus unleashed his fury and stared punching wildly at Hades, who seemed to be toying with Zeus.

Hades, dodging all of his hits, grabbed Zeus, head-butted him, and then kneed him in the stomach, sending him to the ground in a heap.

Zeus was seemingly knocked out, leaving Hera visibly shocked and on the verge of crying.

That just left Hades and Poseidon. Hades threw the first punch and Poseidon dodged him and kneed Hades in the stomach hard enough to make Hades give off an audible 'oof' sound. It looked like Hades was on the verge of getting sick.

Poseidon took the chance and threw a right hook to Hades' face.

Hades recovered and caught Poseidon off guard, punching him in the face, sending him to the floor as Hades jumped on top of him.

Hades started punching Poseidon multiple times, but Poseidon caught his fist and head butted him. The cycle was about to restart until a voice bellowed out "STOP!" And clearly scaring both of them.

It disappointed me because I knew who it was; she always disapproved of my ways. She walked up to me with a bundle in her arms." Kronos, I have a new child." She said, holding the child out for me to see. "What will you name him?" I asked her, now giving her my full attention. "Perseus my little destroyer". I knew there was no use arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus sighed in exhaustion, his mother was training him to the breaking point. "Come on Perseus, how do expect yourself to hold on in a battle against your siblings if you can barely hold your own against me?!" Rhea shouted as she drew a strike at his stomach.

Perseus successfully blocked Rhea's strike and countered with a strike to her stomach, but only to be clipped by Rhea's foot. He fell to the ground with a thud and a cold blade pressed to his neck. He saw a hand move towards him to help him up.

As he got to his feet, he looked into the eyes of his beautiful mother, inside them was kindness, warmth, and love. "We will continue our training tomorrow." She said softly. "Yes mother." he said as he went to his palace.

He was the God of tides, oceanic storms, thunder, water and the minor God of time. That's a lot of titles, right? He wasn't a full immortal yet, but he was hoping he would become a Titan before Zeus. They had a really, really unfriendly, but still brotherly rivalry.

It had started the day Zeus saw him, he was always jealous of him because he got all the attention and because Rhea favored him more.

Zeus had tried to trick him to jump off of Mt. Olympus once. They had a race, and whoever joined the titan council first will not be the other's slave for 200 years, and they had sworen on the Styx. He was hoping that it was him who joined the Council first. He would put Zeus through living Hades. But he knew that he himself would become a Titan first. He was the most favored, plus he was blessed by all 12 titans. He started waking up stairs to his house. He walked into his bathroom, striped, and jumped into the shower and he was refreshed by the water due to his connection to it.

He turned off the shower and jumped out. He put a towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom. He took off his towel to find some clothes when he was interrupted by a flash of light in his room. When the light subsided, Hestia was standing there with a furious shade of red creeping up to her cheeks. Perseus soon realized that he was exposed in front of his sister. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself." Yes Hestia?" he asked. "Father would like to see you in the throne room." She said, still seemingly in shock of what she had seen. "Okay, Hestia." I said as she quickly flashed out. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the throne room. As I pushed open the doors I saw all 12 titans and bowed before my father. I saw all my other siblings before their titan of choice. Zeus was fuming with anger. "My son, I want you to become a Titan…" Kronos said, his voice filled with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perseus," Μy father asked, "Do you wish to join the Τitan Council."  
"Yes father." I said, curious as to what he had planned.  
"Then you shall become a full blood immortal and gain full power of your domains and you shall become the god of heroes, loyalty, and weapons, but on one condition. You shall have to fight your sibling's one on six without using your powers." My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Taking on one of my siblings was hard enoug,h but without using my powers would be suicide." I sighed in exhaustion. "Okay father, I accept your challenge." "Good luck then, Perseus." We were suddenly in an arena as big as Rome itself.

My father walked up to me and a sword appeared in his hand. "I want you to have this, my son." He handed me the sword. "This sword is made of imperial sliver." The sword had a spiral starting from the tip to the handle made from celestial gold. The hilt of the sword had a dragon head of titanium and emerald eyes on it. In it was th name Apocalypse. "Revelation is the name it was given."

"Thanks father, I really appreciate it." I said, in awe of the beautiful peice of craftsmanship. "Just to tell you it has the same properties as my scythe, but I turned them off for this battle and you will still need to learn how to control them." Kronos' voice boomed.

He and Rhea teleported to the stands with a sign reading "GO Perseus!" and that put more confidence in me. My siblings each came out one at a time. First it was Demeter with a sword made of vines and thorns. "I would not like to get hit with that." I thought to myself. She smiled and looked at me and said in my mind "Oh, but you will." I gulped and put a barrier around my mind so nobody will know what I think.

The next one I saw come out was Poseidon with his golden trident glowing with power. After that was Hestia, and she came out with a fire sword and shield. She looked at me and I smiled asshe blushed red. "At least she will go easy on me," I thought.

After that, we stood there for about 10 minutes before dad snapped his fingers and Zeus and Hera appeared in a full make out session. Everybody started laughing hard. I looked at Zeus and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Is somebody making a move on his dear sister?" I asked in his mind. "Shut up Perseus!" he yelled. I laughed out loud in response. "Everybody take your positions." Atlas's voice boomed out loud. "Ready... Set... GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fight!" As soon as Atlas bellowed the word, I was off. I decided to see who would attack me first instead of me trying to attack them. I wasn't so lucky; the one to fight me first was Demeter. "Come on little brother, are you scared?" she taunted me as she slashed at me with her thorn blade.

I managed to dodge it and land a counterstrike to her stomach. The sword grazed her stomach, leaving a long gash along her "Did that hurt big sister?" I taunted back as she snarled, "Yes and you're going to pay for that!" As she made a thorn wall rise from the ground and advance towards me ay inhuman speeds. I only had seconds before I was impaled by it so I needed to work quickly. "Is somebody getting mad?" I asked tauntingly as I ran at her. See, I knew her secret, and she wasn't a good sword fighter. I raised my sword in an upward arch and slashed down and she did exactly what I wanted her to, she raised her sword in defense while leaving her stomach open for attack. I clashed my sword with hers and sent a roundhouse kick to her stomach, sending her to the ground and putting my blade to her neck before she disappeared in a golden flash of light.

I looked around and saw 10 Spartan skeletons running at me with javelins, spears, and swords. I did what I would do best, I ran at them at full speed. I summersaulted over the first Spartan and quickly preformed a backward slash, effectively destroying the skeleton, but it quickly reformed. I noticed that it was quickly reforming and it tried to slash at me, but I dodged it and tried to find Hades.

I heard something coming towards me and I barely dodged a strike from Hades who wielded his pitchfork. I slowly started backing up because I was being ganged up on by Hades and his skeletons. "What's the matter little brother, are you getting ganged up on?" He asked in a baby voice.

I couldn't fight them all at once, but I could get them to fight each other. Then an idea coursed through my head. I started running towards Zeus.

"Hey ozone head!" I yelled at him. He growled at me and a lightning bolt appeared in his hand and he threw it at me, but I dodged and let it hit Hades in the chest, sending him flying 10 feet away and into a wall as it collapsed.

"Hey, watch it lightning bug." Hades said as he got up from the rubble. "What did you say dead head?" I already knew what was about to happen. They would take each other out for me. Zues and I hate each other but Zeus and Hades REALLY hate each other. If they had the chance to kill each other, they would do it.

Zeus got another lightning bolt ready and Hades got his dark pitchfork ready. They ran at each other, clashing weapons. Me, being my awesome self, yelled "Head-butt him!" They both heard it, assuming it was they who were told to do it, and head-butted each other, knocking each other and themselves out and I chuckled to myself, I would never let them live this down.

I laughed when I saw mom with a video camera. She wouldn't let them live it down either.

I remembered that I still have 3 more siblings to go. I decided to do Hera first since she would be the easiest. I located her and decided to make it quick. I stared to run full speed at her and ad slashed at her back, but the sword passed right through her, I slashed again to make sure I was looking right. It passed her again; I saw something through the corner of my eyes. I dodged a scythe cut to the head. I turned around to see Hera with a golden scythe in her hand.

"You are such a daddy's girl!" I exclaimed, a bit angry that she had a scythe..."Well, you are a momma's boy!" she shot back at me. I rushed at her, but I looked in her eyes and I suddenly forgot what I was doing. She took the opportunity and cut me down my arm, leaving me a nice cut and probably a future scar.

I yelled in pain and jumped back. I felt my skin blister from the heat and barely dodged a fire sword.

I felt a pull in my gut and I knew that water was going to hit me. I jumped in the air as a tidal wave passed me and it hit Hera with full force. As soon as it hit her it froze upon contact.

I laughed to myself, she was always a hothead. I knew that I had two elementals left, maybe if I can get them to cancel out. I already formed a plan in my head.

2 minutes later.

Poseidon and Hestia where already circling me like a loin circling its prey. I had to get this just right. Hestia threw a fire wave and Poseidon threw a water wave. I jumped in the air just before they collided, already knowing how this would turn they did hit, it made an explosion so strong that it blasted both of them back and sent me higher in the air.

They both hit walls and collapsed. I landed on the ground and starting walking towards Hestia who was recovering from her daze from the shockwave. I offered my hand to help her up and noticed that she was lighter then she looked.

So she shot up from the ground, our faces inches apart, slowly stared to inch closer, I looked into her blazing eyes ," I lov…" I stared to say, but was ,thankfully, interrupted by my father. "Perseus." Kronos' voice boomed as I noticed that we were all back in the throne room. "It is time for you to become a titan."


	5. Chapter 5

ΨΗΑΠΤΕΡ 5!  
Throne Room

Percy's POV

I looked at his father in awe. "Are you ready to become a titan my son?" He asked me, testing me for and waver or hesitation. "Yes father, I am ready." I said. All 12 titans stood up and stared chanting in ancient Greek so fast I couldn't understand.

My vision went black and when I woke up I was at my full height. My throne appeared in between Kronos and Hyperion, meaning that I was his right hand man.

I sat down on my throne and I felt my domains flow through me. "All right, who wants to partyyyy!?" Hyperion yelled. Everybody looked at him in awe as if to ask 'How much nectar have you had today?'. "What?" Everyone asked simultaneously. "Just because I'm cranky doesn't mean that I don't like to party..." He said.

So the titans conjured up some wine and made food and drinks appear. And everybody stared partying.

Everybody was there, nymphs, minor gods, and even demigods. Nymphs kept on looking at me and giggling, I looked and smiled at them and they blushed.

Hestia had a look that I would never like to see and again, a nymph had the courage to walk up to me and was suddenly on fire, the nymph ran out the door screaming as she went.  
I looked over at Hestia who had a blush creeping up her face. "Jealous much?" I asked her with a knowing grin. She gave me a look of pure rage and walked out the door huffing.

I sighed and looked of in a the corner, where Zeus and Hera were making out , and Hera got up, taking Zeus' hand leading them into a room , which I did not want to know what they were about to do.

Mom and Dad were gone and I knew what they were doing. I was left in the party with a few minor gods and nymphs.

I walked out the party room and to my palace. I walked up the stairs and into my room, I opened my door room and there was a certain nymph that caught fire on my bed.

"How long have been in my house?" I asked. "A few hours, but we can make that up if you know what I mean, you can call me Leona." She said, giving me a seductive smile, and winking. I was getting where she was going, but I didn't want to do that, because I had a certain hearth goddess in mind.

"No I think you should get out ."I said, crossing my arms infront of my chest. "What?" she asked, apparently surrised. Then she gave me a sly grin and licked her lips, saying, "Okay I will leave, but you WILL want me later, and when you want me you know how to get me."

I watched as she left the room and hopefully the house. I snapped my fingers and all the windows and doors were locked.

I crashed onto my bed dreaming about a certain hearth goddess.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on my throne when Prometheus and Hyperion walked in the room. "Kronos we have heard the prophecy." They said, their voices concealing something.  
"Who hasn't heard it yet? Even the bowls of Tartarus have heard it, and the tortured souls call for your downfall."Promethus stated.

"Maybe even your sons will listen to them. "Said Hyperion as he grinned evilly.

"I heard rumors that Perseus would slit your throat in your sleep, and then Zeus would take over himself, and rule the world." Said Prometheus.

"I don't believe that Perseus would try to kill me, I am not going to believe you without any proof."

"Do you have any proof of this?" I asked calmly, and how calm I was scared myself, on the outside I was clam, but on the inside I was shaking like earthquake in rage that they would accuse Perseus of such a crime against me.

"I do not but if I find any I will immediately tell you." Hyperion saidas they both walked out of the throne room.

I needed to talk to Perseus. "Hestia!" My voice boomed she appeared in a burst of flames. "Yes father?" she asked me, fear in her eyes from the fury in my voice.

"I need you to go get me Perseus for me to talk to him." I said, my eyes flashing. "Yes father." She said before flashing off. "Hera!" As she appeared, I said, "Go get Zeus, tell him to come immediantly." She said, "Yes father", before flashing off.

Line Break Fear Me  
Percy POV Dreamscape

"Hyperion we need to get that evidence." Prometheus said as he walked in the secret room where nobody could hear.

"You think I don't know that, in order to stop this war we need to get Kronos to give into his anger, it always fools him, it's his one flaw." Hyperion shot back, looking rather smug.

"I heard he was going to crown Perseus or Zeus king, Kronos wishes to fade." Prometheus said back, anger coming to his face at the thought of them either of them becoming king of the Titans, It was his place rightfully! "I rightfully deserve this throne, I deserve it." Hyperion said, the anger shared by him.

"We all know that to be true, Hyperion the great king of the titians!"Prometheus shot back, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Don't mock me!" Hyperion said his eyes glowing with anger, and Prometheus knew better than to push him.

Prometheus flinched with fear, "Fine, I won't do it again." He said. "You better not or there will consequences and repercussions that you WON'T want to live through." Hyperion said, a calmness in his voice, showing just how much he meant it. (A: N LOL that's one of my favorite movie lines).

"I will go get Hecate and figure something out, and get an anger potion and false evidence to use against them." Prometheus said, plotting in his mind how to make this turn out to his favor.

"How will we get the others against them?" Hyperion asked, seeing what he thought to be a major flaw in Prometheus' plan. "They will follow Kronos if he decides to kill those two pests." Prometheus stated, feeling rather smug. "Then we have a plan." Hyperion said, and continued, saying, "We will meet tomorrow."

Little did they know the Young Prince was watching the whole conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Ψηαπτερ 7!

Percy Pov

The scene shifted from Prometheus and Hyperion talking to each other to a dark room. I looked up and saw the three fates looking down at me. I immediately bowed in front of them. Mother warned me of them, and that they could be cruel, or they could be kind.

Always respect them or they would make your life a living Tartarus. "Perseus." They all said at the same time. "Yes?" I asked with as much respect in my voice as I could muster, my eyes not yet leaving the ground.

"We are here to warn you about an soon coming decision that will affect this whole planet till the end of time, and beyond the chaos that ensues past the end, and into the new beginning." They said, once again freaking me out with their unison.

"What is this decision you warn me about?" I ask, curiousity filling my voice.

"The ancient laws forbid us from telling you what lies ahead in the future, but it will come in rain, when you are at your most loving state, Perseus." They replied, in their usual unison.

"Ok, but I can't help but wonder why would you tell me about this? It has to be important if you wouldn't leave me to find out on my own." I asked, as I wondered how bad this must be. "We will say that it come from a high up place. Someone even higher up than us."They said before they stared fading out.

"Perseus, Perseus, wake up." I heard before I open my eyes and that beautiful face known as Hestia came into my vision.

"Yes Hestia, what is it that you want?" I ask, wondering why she'd be here. "Father requests you at the throne room immediately." She said, getting off of my bed and moving away a few steps. "Okay tell him I will be there in a few minutes." I said before I closed my eyes again, planning on getting more sleep.

"Perseus, you better wake up or else." She said, letting the threat hang in the air.

I open my eyes and looked into hers and for a brief moment I saw visions of people burning who didn't take care of family's and people who didn't respect the hearth.

"Ehh." I said, shrugging my shoulders before I closed my eyes, figuring that she wouldn't kill me or hurt me too badly. Man, I love my sleep. "Okay Perseus, I didn't want to do this." She said, and not before long, I started smelling something burning.

"Ahh!" I started yelling as I realized I was really on fire before I put myself out with water. "Okay, okay I'm coming! Just don't burn me again!" I said.

"Okay, let's go." She said before she grabbed my hand and we walked out the door of my bedroom and down the stairs and out the front door.

It was a dark and chilly night on Mt. Othrys and it smelled of a coming rain. The vendors along the street were closing and everyone was hurrying inside their houses.

"Hestia how do you get inside my house, I remember locking it down, before I went to sleep because of a crazy water nymph broke in." I asked her, worried that the nymph may have gotten inside and taken advantage of me.

"Oh, mom gave me the key, she knew you would be sleeping after the party yesterday." She said, and thankfully, seemed not to hear the part about the nymph.

"About the party, why did you get mad?" I asked, wondering why she had gotten so mad over nothing. A deep red blush came up on her face as she relentened and said, "Well Perseus, I was kind of jealous that you weren't paying attention to me."

"Why would you want me to pay attention to you?" I asked totally oblivious to what she meant.

She stopped and looked at me, "Percy... I'm in love with you." She said, as she looked downward. I cupped my hand under her cheek and brought it back up to eye leve, and as I looked in her eyes and I saw love and caring.

"I love you too, Hestia." I said before I brought her face to mine and kissed her. When our lips connected I felt a spark, and I knew she was the one for me.

Her lips were so warm and soft and they tasted like cinnamon.

We stood there like that for at least 10 minutes, before we pulled apart. "Come on, we have got to hurry before father has another anger fit." She said, pulling me toward the direction of the throne room.

In the throne room 15 minutes later

Percy's POV

Zeus and I kneeled in front of father's throne, with him angrily looking down at us. "Prometheus and Hyperion have accused both of you with plans of treason and uprising. Tell me, is this true?" He asked, fury evident in his voice and his face.

"No father, it's not, I swear on the Styx river." I said, offended that I had been accused of this. "They are trying to start a war!" Zeus and I said at the same time, creeping me out a little. "Okay then, let's see what Prometheus and Hyperion have to say about that." Kronos said, angry.

"They are lying about it brother, we have proof that they were conspiring about it." Prometheus said. "Hecate come in." He said as the throne doors opened and Hecate walked in. She looked at us with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"If everyone would please direct their attention to the middle of the throne room please." A large holographic screen popped up in the room and it currently showed me and Zeus.  
"Why did you call me here?" The fake me asked. "I have a plan that will assure our power and our ruling." Zeus said. "What is it?" the fake me asked. "I need you to take out each titan one by one last one being father." Zeus said, trying to read me into the plot.

"Why would I do this Zeus?" I asked, curious as to why he would do this? "Because the titans have ruled far too long. Plus I will give you half of all of the domains and all the mortals you want." Said Zeus, an evil look in his eye.

"OK, then it's a deal." the fake me said.

The image ended and father was looking at us with anger, his golden eyes glowing with immense anger, but they were glazed over.

"YOU DARE BETREY ME?! EVEN AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?!" His voice full of outrage at this treason. "Father its false evidence!" I said, taken aback by his immense anger, but willing to face his wrath to prove my innocence.

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME? THE EVIDENCE IS RIGHT THERE!" Came Kronos' booming voice.

After he had calmed, he said in a powerful voice, "For treason and lying you shall be banished to the wilderness and you shall live with your powers, but still as mortals."

He slammed his scythe on the ground and shot a golden energy beam at us.

"NO!" Someone screamed and mother flashed in as she tried to reach us but it was too late. The light absorbed us and we were teleported somewhere in a forest somewhere in the middle of Greece.

My head was spinning and I felt weaker, but not that weak like a mortal. "Zeus, get up we have got to find shelter, I can feel the rain coming." I said, feeling that the rain would soon fall.

He was still unresponsive so I picked him up and started dragging him towards a cave I found. I gathered some wood and started a fire.

I layed Zeus on the cave wall and leaned on the other side of wall. "How did we get in this mess?" I asked myself.

I slid down the cave wall and closed my eyes wondering how I'm going to get out of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh my Zeus, I'm so sorry to all my followers, I really am because I have a lot of things to do, with school and all these damn troublesome projects, plus writers block, my life's has been a living Tartarus. I swear on the Styx that I'll never do that again. (Even though I, KyokiYami, warn you that I will hold you to that oath). Onward to chapter 8, but before I do that, I'd like to take a second and point out that I have an awesome beta, KyokiYami, and he has a great story that he features one of my OCs in, called The Assassin of Nemesis. Check it out, guys!

I woke up feeling like crap, after yesterday's event my immortal life was like crap.

I looked over to the corner of the cave and saw Zeus still sleeping on a rock. Yesterday's event must have affected him a lot, being the brat he is. I shivered internally and realized that it was it was freezing cold in the cave.

I decided that he should gather some firewood at the most, in case it gets cold again. As I started to walk out the cave, I heard Zeus mumbling in his sleep.

"Hera, Hera, right there, ohhhh." After hearing that, Percy eyes widened when Zeus' hands started trailing down his pants, Percy turned around and stared hurrying out the cave. Let's say he would be scarred for his immortal life by Zeus.

Well, there wouldn't be a problem gathering firewood because the huge forest they were in was completely trampled. There were piles of sticks littering the ground, and just more sticks everywhere. Instead of making this long and hard working, I decided to use my time powers to make this shorter and easier.

I activated my powers and took two steps, and then I fell on my face, and into the dirt. "Ehh." I groaned and ended up taking up a mouthful of dirt. I started to spit out the dirt and used my water powers to wash out my mouth, deciding that I NEVER wanted to eat dirt again.

I realized that father must have sensed me try to use his powers, and kicked me out of his domain. Looks like this was going to take a really, really long time.  
Rhea's P.O.V

Rhea was currently storming through the halls of Othrys, acting how an angry mother should, and she had more than just a good reason to be angry. She just witnessed both of her youngest sons get sent to Tartarus knows where. Not to mention that Hestia and Hera were devastated.

She had never seen people in so much pain in her life, well besides Uranus himself when he was disconnected from his body. She busted through the throne room where the council was currently having a meeting with only the males.

I looked right at Hyperion and Prometheus, "You two ruined my son's lives just for your selfish wants!" I yelled as I was growing to her full height.

Hyperion and Prometheus looked like they were going to piss there tunics. "Rhea ,you need to stop this nonsense now!" said Kronos, growing to his full height to try to stop me.

"No!" I threw him off and started to make my way to my targets. Other council members started to stand up and try to stop me, "They deserve to be punished for what they had done!" My body started to shimmer as I was about to go into my true form.

I turned my head and the last thing I saw was the hilt of Kronos's scythe.  
Percy P.O.V

I was done gathering firewood, when I felt an enormous pain in my head, something had to have happened to my mother. You see, a while back (when Kronos was a little on the crazy side) she had established an empathy link, but not a full one so incased she faded or I faded the other wouldn't fade.

I realized she must have gotten angry or it was something else. I decided it was the former. My stomach started to rumble and I decided I must be hungry.

I put the sticks in a place I would remember and went to find something to hunt. I was trudging through a bush when I thought about what I saw earlier, what had destroyed that part of the forest.

I came out into a clearing; well, I thought to myself, I just found the reason the fire wood was so easy to come by.  
Zeus POV

I had just waked up from my dream with Hera; it was a pretty good dream too. "Grrr!" I heard some beast roar, it sounded really big too.

I looked around the cave in search of Perseus but he wasn't in here, I can only assume that the angry beast was angry because of him, he is the only one who would do that. I ran out the cave to find Perseus and get him whatever he got himself in.

I had just giving up looking for Perseus, till if heard someone grunting. I one into a clearing a saw Perseus fighting a Drakon, its teeth barely getting hold back by his sword about to bite his face off.  
Percy POV

Turns out what destroyed that part of the forest was a Drakon, a really big Drakon, I don't think it liked me disturbing my sleep, turns out it doesn't like me at all. Well, shit, I thought to myself as I pulled out the sword father had given to me before he had accussed me of trying to over throw him. It's emerald eyes turnt pitch black as I got ready to attack the beast that was dumb enough to stand before me, Son of Kronos. Charging towards it, I tuck n rolled it to my right, dodging its attack via it's venomous fangs. Lunging into it's unprotected right side, I stabbed into it, bringing forth a roar of pain and anger from it.  
"Thats right, dumbass, get angry. It always works, just ask the Minotaur." I mumbled, figuring out why the steriotype for monster was big, dumb, and ugly. Jumping back to avoid it's claws, I took three steps back as the Drakon charged at me, ready to deliver the killing blow before I brought out my sword to hold it off. Just then, the ground started shaking, and I heard Zeus yell out, 'Perseus!" and run towards me as the ground beneath us fell in.

And that's a wrap. This wonderful fight scene was made by KyokiYami, a friend of mine, and also my beta. If you like PJO, then you should check out his Non AnnXPercy fic, The Assassin of Nemesis. Me and him will also be working on a story called PJE, Percy Jackson and the Exoians, and it's not you everyday Chaos story, please, check it out when it comes out. also please, please review or I will cancel this story


	9. An

Child Of Time

A:N I'm sorry everybody for not updating this story for a long time. I have been through a lot of things lately and they have changed my life a lot. A break-up, family death and a lot of other things I rather not talk about. So I'm typing this on my iPhone right now, so I make the new chapter tomorrow or Saturday or today as soon as my beta responds and I get to a CPU thank you and have a blessed day also real quick if you have any questions related to this story contact me see ya :)


End file.
